


the blood in your mouth

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Child Abuse, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, explicit discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: after Henry has a bad run-in with his father, the gang hangs out and the reader tries to make things better





	the blood in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> title from richard siken's "sorry about the blood in your mouth. i wish it was mine"

When Henry got into the Trans Am that afternoon, it was obvious to all of you what had just happened.

 

Butch.

 

Butch had just happened.

 

“Where do you wanna go, Henry?” you asked, willing your voice indifferent. If he sensed your heart was hurting because of him, the day would be so much harder than it was already shaping up to be.

 

“I don’t give a fuck,” he said, voice low. “Figure it out on the way.”

 

You made eye contact with Belch in the rearview. Without a word, he knew what you were thinking.

 

“My house’s empty,” Belch said, throwing the car in reverse.

 

“Fine,” said Henry.

 

You all drove in silence. Even Patrick’s creepily good mood couldn’t lift the impermeable gloom in the car.

 

“What, did someone die?” Henry barked. “Someone say something.”

 

You knew your boyfriend well enough to recognize his special way of begging. You opened your mouth to follow his order, but Vic beat you to the punch.

 

“I was just thinking,” he said, “how many dicks do you think one person can take at a time?”

 

“Depends on what they got going on downstairs,” said Patrick with startling quickness. Almost like he’d thought about it before, and in length. He didn’t seem to understand that it was a fake question only meant to make sound, either. “You got a dick down there, three tops. You got a pussy, you can do four.”

 

To your amazement, Vic actually seemed curious.

 

“How d’you figure?”

 

“One in the pussy, one in the ass, two in the mouth.”

 

“Couldn’t you fit two in the ass if you really tried?”

 

“That,” said Patrick, “is a very good point.”

 

You looked back and forth between them in wonder until you realized Patrick was positively _leering_ at you.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me, Vic’s the one who’s interested,” you said.

 

“But nobody takes a dick like you, baby,” he cooed.

 

You only shivered in response. Sometimes your boyfriend gave you the creeps.

 

Then you glanced up at the passenger seat, checking on Henry. He was deep in thought, staring out the window, completely ignoring your conversation. That was what he seemed to want, so that was good.

 

Ten minutes later, you pulled into Belch’s driveway. Before you even realized you’d arrived, Henry was out of the car and stalking towards the house. Vic shot you a _look_ , and you knew what he was asking. You shook your head.

 

Henry was the first inside, with you close behind. He was standing, stock-still, in the living room when you slid up behind him, snaking your arms around his stomach, putting your chin on his shoulder.

 

He flinched away at your touch.

 

“What?” he snapped.

 

You barely reacted on the outside. You were well-practiced in not letting him see you hurt over his pain.

 

“Nothing. ‘M just wanting a little more love today.”

 

You had to make it about you for it to work.

 

“That so,” he said, turning to face you.

 

“Mm hm.”

 

“Well, baby, I can fix that.”

 

You smiled, a soft thing that betrayed so much of your heart you would regret it any other time.

 

He kissed you, and because it was Henry, and a bad day, it quickly fell until it was all teeth, nothing but bite.

 

It didn’t stop until you tasted blood.

 

You pulled back, blood on your mouth, a spike of panic shooting through your chest. Then you saw it — the corner of Henry’s mouth was bright red. Butch must have got it good, and you made it worse.

 

“Babe,” you said, “you’re bleeding.”

 

You said it like you didn’t know why.

 

“You musta bit me too hard,” he said, also like you didn’t know. “Kinky.”

 

You laughed in spite of yourself as Patrick called out to you from across the house.

 

“You love it,” you said.

 

“Yeah,” he said, and he kissed you again. The taste of iron was all you got from it. “I do.”

 

Later, you would clean up his mouth with a rag, still pretending to not know how it really happened. And you would kiss him and watch TV stretched across his lap while he played with Vic’s hair, and you would say goodbye at the end of the night and lie in bed, seething and sorrowful because there was nothing you could do to help him except pick him back up and keep on loving him.

 

One day, he would leave that house forever, but until then — until then. You just had to stand by him.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
